


Nagisa's Bizarre Adventure

by MyriahKamm



Category: Free!, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Costume Party, Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriahKamm/pseuds/MyriahKamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Absolutely not," Rei mutters, looking at himself in the mirror with a scowl on his face once he’s most of the way dressed. His costume consists of little more than a loincloth, a long, wavy blue wig, and a crown with three spikes on the front. There are a few more pieces to the costume yet, but he doesn’t have the heart to put them on. "I have no idea what this costume is even supposed to represent, but I am definitely not going out in public like this!”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nagisa's Bizarre Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RinRei Week 2!  
> Day 6 Prompt: Costumes
> 
> I struggled with the title of this one, but I decided it had to be "Nagisa's Bizarre Adventure" because it's Nagisa's costume party. ;)

"Rin-chan, Rei-chan, you’re finally here!" Nagisa exclaims, grabbing their hands immediately and half-dragging them into the apartment. He takes them over to one of the bedrooms and shoves them inside. "Now get into your costumes, guys! Everyone else is changing, too!"

He closes the door before either Rin or Rei has a chance to say anything. The blond’s family is out of town, sisters included, so Nagisa has invited everyone over for a costume party. He insisted on providing the costumes himself, so Rin and Rei find costumes waiting for them on the bed, each one labeled with one of their names. Each of them picks up their costume and begins changing.

"Absolutely not," Rei mutters, looking at himself in the mirror with a scowl on his face once he’s most of the way dressed. His costume consists of little more than a loincloth, a long, wavy blue wig, and a crown with three spikes on the front. There are a few more pieces to the costume yet, but he doesn’t have the heart to put them on. "I have no idea what this costume is even supposed to represent, but I am  _definitely_  not going out in public like this!”

"It’s not public, Rei, stop exaggerating. It’s just our friends," Rin mutters.

Rei turns around to see the redhead wearing a mush more modest costume, consisting of a deep purple shirt that stops at his midriff, tight-fitting black leather pants, matching leather fingerless gloves that reach halfway to his elbows, black boots, a yellow-and-blue triangle-patterned headband with the ends of the fabric hanging down to his shoulders, and a long purple-and-blue striped scarf. Rei is sure that Rin is supposed to be some specific character, but he does not recognize who.

"Besides," Rin continues, grinning at Rei, "you’re missing half your costume. You’ve got to put on the wristbands, the shoulder straps, the boots, the necklace, and the earrings."

"I take it you know what these costumes are supposed to be from, then?" Rei grumbles, grudgingly putting the rest of his costume on.

"They’re from  _Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure_! Ours are from part two: Battle Tendency, but I doubt he did that for everyone. There are much better characters in part three. Anyway, you’re Kars, the main villain of part two, and I’m the main hero, Joseph Joestar!”

Rin pulls a pair of clacker balls from his pocket and poses dramatically. Rei merely raises an eyebrow. “…as you say, Rin-san. As long as Nagisa-kun does not expect me to know anything about this character, I can handle this, I suppose. Perhaps we should join the party now?”

When Rin nods, Rei follows him out of the bedroom. He still feels pretty ridiculous, but can’t really think of any way to convince Nagisa to let him wear something different. Besides, his luck would be that he would get stuck with another costume from this  _Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure_  show he knows nothing about. Sure enough, once they’re out of the bedroom, Rei sees everyone dressed in ridiculous costumes quite like theirs. He barely has the words to describe some of them, honestly.

"Sheesh, you guys take forever getting ready!" Nagisa pouts, but grins after a moment. "All right, in case you guys don’t know, this is a Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure costume party! I’m Dio Brando, of course!" He poses, turning his back to everyone and running his hands over his sides and shoulders slowly. A faux tattoo in the shape of a purple star is on the lower left side of the back of his neck. "Rei-chan, you’re Kars, Rin-chan is Joseph Joestar, Mako-chan is Jonathan Joestar, Haru-chan is Dark Blue Moon, Sou-chan is Jotaro Kujo, Momo-chan is Polnareff, Ai-chan is Magician’s Red, Gou-chan is Noriaki Kakyoin, and Sei-chan is William Zeppeli!"

Rei can only barely follow what Nagisa is talking about. He can tell that most of them are meant to be human characters, although Haruka-senpai and Aiichirou-kun are probably non-human characters. Most of their costumes make absolutely no sense to the  _megane_ , but he doesn’t care all that much as long as he’s not expected to understand.

"Great costumes, Nagisa-kun!" Seijuro-senpai exclaims with a grin, tipping the black-and-white checkered top hat he’s wearing. "I love  _Jojo’s_!”

"I am thoroughly confused," Rei admits, folding his arms across his chest. "I fail to see how any of this makes any sense."

"I’ll explain it all later," Rin assures him with a smirk.

They go through an evening of games that make no sense to Rei at all. They basically entail things relating to the characters they’re all dressed up as, or trivia games about their characters…it all seems incredibly stacked  _against_  Rei, who has never seen the show or read the manga it is based off of. By the end of the night, he and Rin are back in the bedroom about to get changed.

"This has been the most ridiculous costume party I have ever attended," Rei mutters, folding his arms across his chest again as he stares in the mirror. "I still do not understand this costume at all, nor do I understand what any of this could possibly all relate to a single story."

"One of these days I’ll make you watch  _Jojo’s_  so you get it,” Rin tells him, chuckling a bit. He approaches the bluenette and wraps his arms around his waist from behind. “You know, though, this costume really suits you. It shows off all your best qualities. Those long, beautiful legs, and those rock hard abs. Yum.”

"That seems incredibly inappropriate, Rin-san."

"Y’know, two underlings of your character gave my character wedding rings."

"And the story becomes even more bizarre than it previously seemed. How could that possibly be the same story about a group of men trying to get to Egypt and being attacked by music groups that can control magic spirits!"

"Like I said, you’ll understand if you watch the show," Rin chuckles. "Or read the manga. It’s definitely an…interesting series."

Rei sighs, taking Rin’s hand and squeezing it. “Tell me something else about my character.”

"Well, he becomes a god."

"Now  _that_  I can get behind.” Rei releases Rin’s hand and turns around, pushing up his glasses as he poses dramatically. “I definitely resemble a god, would you not agree?”

"Don’t push your luck, Rei." Although Rin steps close to him and presses a kiss to his lips. He pulls back after a moment, chuckling to himself again. "The fangirls of the world would be going crazy right now if they knew Joseph Joestar was kissing Kars."

"I am beginning to believe I will  _never_  understand this series, Rin-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen or read Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, I highly recommend it because it's awesome. And it'll make a lot of these costumes even funnier. :P


End file.
